Bad Influence
by XxBreakingInsantiesxX
Summary: Stiles is a high school freshman that loves breaking the boys' hearts.Derek is the captain of the high school football team and has yet to encounter Stiles' influence. Derek's unaware Stiles' has his sights set on him until Cat&mouse starts.R&R.One-Shot


**_A/N: Requested by Wolf-Of-Ink. One Shot._**

**_Hope both Wolf-Of-Ink and readers enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer(s): Don't own Teen Wolf or Bad Influence by P!nk_**

**_Rated M for language, sexual content. Slash(Don't like. Go away.)_**

**_Unbetaed._**

**_Summary: _****_Stiles is a high school freshman that loves to party and breaking the boys' hearts. Derek is the captain of the high school football team and has yet to encounter Stiles' influence. Derek's unaware that he's in Stiles' eye of romance until he notices the cat and mouse game and the 'bad influence' starts. R&R. One-shot._**

* * *

Stiles Stilinski is the gay guy the girls love and the guy that another guy can't really hate, but there's a list of those who do. He gets along with the teachers because of his great grades and the absences of disrupting the classes. Well know around his peers as the humor filled guy, a wicked personality, the helpful advice he gives, how he'll listen to others problems and probably the number on thing that's most know about him is the amount of heartbreak he brings to guys, but that's of course before he set his sights on Derek Hale.

Derek Hale, captain of the football team and a responsible mature young adult. Therefore doesn't get into much trouble. Something else about this young adult that would probably be useful to Stiles, he's bi. Though Derek hasn't dated anyone since his sophomore year since his break up with Kate Argent who by his books was one insane woman. Derek was well aware of Stiles Stilinski but he was unaware that Stiles was planning to 'claim' Derek as his own. After all who wouldn't notice the small boy getting closer to Derek.

* * *

Stiles made his way down one of the many halls in the Beacon Hills high school, two girls were walking beside him. To his left was a dark brunette with sharp but smooth features, having her hair curled and framing her face perfectly. Her dazzlingly brown eyes that stood out more with the help of the light smokey eye shadow. This girl's name, Allison Argent. To his right, a strawberry blonde having her hair pulled up into a messy bun with a few loose strands that frame the smooth face. The only make-up she wore was around her green eyes which was black eye liner on the lower lid. Her name, Lydia Martin. The two females were in a discussion about a party Lydia wanted to throw for the twenty straight wins of the football team at her place. Stiles pitched in a few ideas here and there, but either way he liked the idea. It would be a good place to start at working his way to Derek.

Stiles slipped away from the two girls with a quick 'be right back' and was soon rocking on his heels back and forth waiting for the dark haired female in front of him turn to face him. He was wondering what she was doing here anyway. She was saying a few last words before closing the door. "Hello Ms. Hale." Stiles said, grinning at the female who had turned around. She laughed and smiled at him. "Stiles. How many times have i told you not to call me Ms. Hale. Laura." She told him as she pulled the teen into a hug, which the teen returned. "Okay. _Laura._ What are you doing back in Beacon Hills? Movie star life isn't what you expected?" Stiles asked her, as they released from there hug. "No. It's everything I expected. I just don't have any filming going on at all." Laura responded to the teen, shrugging slightly. "So I decided to visit home. It's been a while, I'm sure they'll be surprised." Laura added, Stiles raised his eyebrow. "You haven't told them you were coming to visit?"Stiles asked her. She shook her head. "Okay. Than that doesn't explain why you're here. In the school your brother goes to." Stiles told her, smiling slyly for a minute.

"Checking up on his grades and making sure he's stayed out of trouble." Laura told him. Stiles smirked and clapped his hands together. "So in other words. To make sure I haven't gotten a hold of him." Stiles answered, Laura smiled and snapped her fingers. "Damn. You saw right through me." She said chuckling. "Don't worry I won't break him when I get him. Let me tell you a secret." Stiles said smiling. Laura raised her eye brow in curiosity. "I'll promise not to tell." Laura told him. "I actually like him." Stiles said with a wink. Laura looked around the hall and saw Derek walking towards them with a few players from the football team. "Distract him." Laura told him, Stiles looked to where she was looking and grinned. "No problem." Stiles told the old Hale and turned and ran towards the members of the football team. Most gave him an odd look when he baseball skid towards them and right between their legs.

"Stiles! What the hell!" Derek exclaimed turning to look at the grinning boy on the ground. "Aw. Come on Derek. I was just having some fun." Stiles replied, and thanks to the other members of the team brought Derek to move his attention. "Whoa. Is that Laura Hale?" One of them asked and Derek's face wrote confusion turning to see that it was in fact Laura Hale, his sister. Running towards him, surprisingly well in heels and had wrapped her arms around her brothers neck and legs around his waist. Derek's arms automatically to hold her up. "L-Laura? What are you doing here? I thought you were filming a movie in Georgia." Derek said, as Laura pulled back from the full body hug. The members of the team gave confusing looks, they hadn't known Derek knew Laura Hale. Stiles was standing up by now and was grinning.

"It's his sister." Stiles told them and all just nodded and understanding overcame their faces and than the sound of heels clicking against the floor brought them back to watch the siblings. "Surprise!" Stiles exclaimed happily as Derek turned to look at him. "You knew she was coming? And you didn't tell me?" Derek asked, Stiles held his hands up. "Don't jump to conclusions Der, I just found out too." Stiles answered smiling. "It's true. But you can't tell the family I'm coming home." Laura said sternly, pointing her index finger at her younger brother. Stiles had directed the football players' attention away from the two siblings. Derek chuckled. "Okay, okay. I won't tell them." Laura grinned. "Great! Stiles!" She shouted the younger teen's name to pull him away from the deep conversation he was having with a tanned dark haired teen. "Yo?" He asked looking at her, hands on hips. " I swear I didn't do anything and you have no proof what so ever that I had any involvement in the case." Stiles rambled out, Laura laughed.

"No worries hunny. Just wanted you to stop by the house too. When was the last time you were there?" Laura asked, Stiles thought for a moment than smiled. "Derek's seventh birthday." Stiles replied, it had been awhile and it was a fun party. "Oh yeah. You're definitely going. For now. I'm leaving. Haven't gone home yet and I gotta get settled in and you know for sure our parents and everyone else will want to talk." Laura said, hugging her brother again, slipping past him and hugging Stiles, kissing him on top of the head and whispering something before waving to the others and walking down the hallway to leave the school. "Dude!" The dark haired teen exclaimed. "Danny!" Stiles exclaimed back. "You didn't ever say you knew thee Laura Hale." Danny said, Stiles shrugged. "You never asked, and you never asked it Derek and her were related now did you?" Stiles asked the older teen. "Nope. I don't think he's thought of that." Stiles' best friend Scott said, grinning.

Derek looked at the guys and shook his head. "I can't believe she didn't tell me." "It's okay Der, she hasn't told the other family members either." Stiles said happily. "But while I have you guys here. Lydia's planning a party at her place to celebrate the teams' wins. I'm sure she'll tell you the rest of the details.

* * *

**_-After school-Hale House-_**

Derek had pulled up to his house and was next to baby blue jeep that was all to familiar to him. Stiles had already arrived, well it'd make sense because Derek was after for a few minutes getting details from Lydia. Grabbing his book bag, and gear for football setting both on the ground as he locked and shut his car door to the camaro, grabbing both bags and lugging them up and walking to the the porch and through the door. Hearing voices and laughter from the living, sneaking a peek in before he was heading to his room to drop the bags off before heading back down to stand in the door way watching all of his family members and Stiles talking and enjoying themselves. It was a monthly family get together at the Hale house in Beacon Hills. They were all talking among themselves not noticing Derek yet. It was nice to just observe them without having to be among them to do so.

He saw that Stiles had his niece in his lap who was gnawing on the young teens fingers and looking around the others. It seemed as he stared at Stiles, the teen had sensed it and looked up, smiling when he met Derek's eyes, and used his hand that wasn't being gnawed on to waved him over to the only other empty seat in the room, next to Stiles. Derek walked over to the family and took the seat next to the youngest, instantly the youngest boy of his family, Anthony, jumped onto Derek's lap and gained his attention and started telling him about his day. Stiles was looking at the two of them and smiled before looking away to look at Kim-2- who sat in his lap and turned her big blue eyes to the teen and smiled and giggled pulling his fingers from his mouth and clapping her hands.

As the time progressed the family was relaxed and listening to the other stories, Stiles convinced Derek to go on a walk with him, Anthony wanted to go with them so each of them held either of his hand as they walked through the woods, lifting and swinging the young boy who giggled. "Glad to see Laura again?" Stiles asked Derek, as he picked up the young boy. "Yeah. It's been some time now." Derek replied as they continued to walk. Stiles grinned, bumping against Derek as he switched hips to rest Anthony on. Derek looked at him. "What?" Derek asked him, eyebrow raised, Stiles shook his head and just smiled continuing to walk on. "So what I hear is you've been single since Kate." Stiles said, Derek shivered. "Yeah. Just don't remind me of _her_." Derek told the younger teen. "Ever plan on going with someone else? Not everyone is like Kate you know." Stiles told him, Derek shrugged his shoulders. "True. But there is some one." Derek said, smiling slightly. "Really? Who?" Stiles asked him, turning to look at him, Derek smiled on and shook his head. "Not telling." Derek replied, Stiles set Anthony down, they weren't that far from the house and Anthony could go back home.

Stiles whispered into the boy's ear he nodded and smiled running away to the house. Stiles stood straight to look at Derek who was watching Anthony as he ran. "What was that about?" Derek asked him, Stiles smirked and moved to stand in front of Derek. "Let's find out, shall we? Check me if you can." Stiles winked and placed a quick kiss to the older's lips and dashed away from the house. Derek was shocked for a moment before taking off to chase the teen. This is where the cat and mouse games begin.

* * *

**_-Party:Lydia's house:Saturday-_**

Having the party in full swing and a bunch of underage drunks in one place was an interesting thing to watch. Derek was leaning against a door frame and watched the other teens swaying drunkenness state of a dancing motion, laughing to loud at a stupid jokes, tripping and over each other either laughing or having to be dragged somewhere out of the way to not get trampled. Derek was about the only who wasn't buzzed nor drunk, he was only been drinking soda or water. Arms were suddenly over his shoulders and wrapping around his neck. Derek turned slightly to look at who the arms belong to. A slight drunken Stiles, who was grinning but frowned when he saw the drink in Derek's hand. "Soda? That's no fun Der-bear." Stiles slightly slurred to the older teen, Derek raised an eyebrow at the name. Stiles had always called him Derek or Der. Not Der-bear.

"Says the teen who's drunk." Derek said, Stiles huffed. "I'm not drunk...I'm...I'm...what were we talking about again?" Stiles asked him, looking at Derek curiously, grinning drunkenly, he only had six bottles. "About how you're drunk Stiles." Derek told him, slipping from the teen's arms but had to catch him so he wouldn't fall on his face. Stiles laughed slightly. "Trying ta make me fall." He slurred quiet clearly, Stiles was somehow able to talk right when drunk, it surprised him when others told him he held conversations well when he was sober.

"Well. That doesn't matter. Der. What matters is...That you're not drunk. You have no fun." Stiles told him, pushing the bottle he held in his hand to Derek's face or at least trying to, while doing that he made Derek have to place his soda down on a near by table. "And I plan on not getting drunk." Derek told him, Stiles pouted took a sip of his drink and than smiling deviously. "Than I make you drink." He told him, catching Derek in a confused moment, he took a mouthful of his the alcohol and pressed his lips to Derek's, who tried objecting but had his mouth filled with liquid and no other choice unless he wanted to choke on it because it seemed Stiles wasn't moving until he did, it burned a bit as it went down his throat and coughed slightly, when he pulled away from Stiles grinning lips as he covered his mouth.

"What the hell was that Stiles?" He asked the youngest. It wasn't the first they kissed but it was the first when Stiles decided to transfer alcohol from a kiss. "Me getting you drunk." Stiles told him smiling, holding the bottle up. "Have da bottle...but I like the kissing." Stiles leaned into Derek's hard chest, grinning like the Cheshire cat, nodding his head slightly. "Yes. very much like kissing." Stiles murmured. Derek shook his head chuckling slightly. "I know Stiles. You've said it before." "Good. Now drink than dance." The younger teen said, carefully moving the bottle to Derek's mouth who sighed and grabbed the bottle from his hand, expecting to set it down but the puppy dog look on Stiles' he couldn't say no, so he just shrugged slightly and finished the bottle off and Stiles grinned happily and dragged the older teen to where the the others were dancing but away enough not get bumped by others, you know unless they moved.

Derek had his hands on Stiles waist as Stiles had his arms hooked around Derek's neck, head resting on the older teen's shoulder and they danced.

* * *

**_-Two weeks later-_**

Stiles and Derek within the past two weeks had been spending much more time with each other which meant Derek was skipping school with Stiles to do other things, sneak into movies, pulling pranks on people, but none were drastically bad unless you count a heated make-out session on Stiles' couch who thought his dad and mom worked late but having his dad walk in on the two and his dad just practically as he put it 'blinded him' Stiles just grinned and laughed while Derek had buried his red face into the crook of Stiles' neck. Stiles' mother on the other hand thought it was cute and said that she'd love to see more of Derek around. So he came over for dinner often at the request of Stella and Stiles did not mind on bit. But today the two of them were walking through a different part of the woods, skipping school.

Hands held as they walked and Stiles swung their arms and they were soon near a pond, Derek sitting down as Stiles said something about finding some pine cones to throw at trees. Derek nodded as he stared into the water. There were still comments that caught him off guard and flustered him and when he felt Stiles' wrap his arms loosely around his shoulders, he didn't think an off hand comment from Stiles would have made himself fall into the pond. Now this was a new one Stiles said, who sat on the rock grinning and snickering like it was the funniest thing he ever happened. Derek had surfaced and glared at his boyfriend. "Stiles. What? Did you really have to say that?" Derek asked him while moving to swim to the edge of the rock. "Awww but Der, all I want you to do is fuck me." Stiles said innocently, Derek flushed slightly.

Derek shook his head, squeezing the bridge of his nose. Than Derek got an idea, he focused on a part of the rock Stiles couldn't see. "Hey Stiles. Come check this out." Derek said, pointing at a spot on the rock. "What?" Stiles asked him, as he crawled near the edge. "I don't see anyt-" and than he was soon pulled in by his arm into the water. "Ack!" Stiles had yelped before he was engulfed in water. Stiles had surfaced and instantly wrapped himself around Derek. "Sneaky bastard." Stiles said smirking at him. "Guess my 'bad influence' is rubbing off." Stiles smiled, leaning his forehead to Derek's who had Stiles' back to the rock. "Maybe." Derek replied softly, Stiles connected their lips together in a soft kiss that soon turned into a passionate one, Stiles lacing his fingers into Derek's hair.

They parted and both were panting slightly as Derek smirked, Stiles raised an eyebrow. "I can show you how much 'bad influence' you've been on me." Derek said in a low seductive voice. Stiles grinned and chuckled. "Can't wait!" Stiles said, pecking Derek's nose and letting go and pulling himself from the water. Derek soon followed, they jogged the short distance from where Stiles had parked and climbed into the jeep, as Stiles started it and headed towards a motel. Derek's house was a no go and Stiles' was as well because his parents had work off and well they both were skipping school. Pulling into the parking lot, getting out to get a room and was soon moving towards the room which was given. The girl behind the counter was giggling slightly and smiled at the two males. Derek started to walk away as Stiles' grinned at her as he skipped off after Derek and once in the room and the door was closed and locked, Stiles was pushed against it, Derek flat against him.

Stiles wiggled his eyebrows. "Well, hello there." Stiles flirted smiling, hands on Derek's biceps. Derek had started to kiss, suck and bite Stiles' neck, who moaned and tilted his head back against the door to give Derek more access to his neck, and Derek had grind his hips into Stiles who gasped. He could feel Derek's hands slipping under his shirt and was now rubbing softly over the skin and pinching his nipples lightly. Stiles moved to grind into Derek who moaned and had bit Stiles' neck a little bit harder than he had been. Stiles was able to push Derek slowly over to the bed in the room, grabbing the curtain to close it and was straddling Derek's waist and now it was his turn to 'attack' Derek's neck, grinding down onto him slowly, making both of them harder by the minute.

Stiles hands had slipped under Derek's shirt and was moving it upwards to take it off of him, which wasn't hard and now Derek had been working on taking Stiles' shirt off. Working on Stiles' jeans as the younger teen peppered kisses and nips to Derek's neck and collar bone. Stiles hands rubbing lower on Derek towards his pants, rubbing his hand purposely run over the bulge underneath the pants roughly as Derek bucked up slightly. Flipping the two of them over and stripping both of their jeans, and jutting against Stiles' harden member. Stiles breath either coming out in pleasured gasps or having his breath hitch, hands gripping onto Derek's neck.

"C-can't we just get on with it?" Stiles asked him as his breath hitched again as Derek jutted a bit harder, moaning. Stiles flipped them again and straddled the teen's waist. Derek chuckled. "Well look at who's taken charge." Derek breathed out, Stiles smiled and leaned down for a kiss which last for about five minutes before Stiles slowly moved to strip the last article of clothing that the two had left on. Derek stayed still taking in Stiles' naked form, Stiles taking in Derek's. "oh-fuck." Stiles muttered out. "What?" Derek asked quickly, thinking something was wrong. "you're huge." Stiles breathed out looking up at Derek, taking a breath and slowly letting it out, which in turn had them flipped over again. "Than let me help." Derek said, placing his fingers near Stiles mouth who grinned slightly and sucked them in.

While Stiles did that, Derek sucked on his neck and moved to the teen's nipple mouthing at it, who breathed in and than slowly focused on breathing, Derek had pulled his fingers from Stiles mouth and placed his lips to Stiles', who spread his legs and Derek swirled on finger at the hole before pushing pass the tight ring of muscles, Stiles finger dug in slightly into Derek's neck as Derek slowly moved that one finger in and out than added another when Stiles murmured more. There was another added. Stiles had his had tilted back, eyes closed in pleasure. "You have lube or something?" Derek asked him, pulling his fingers out. Stiles grunted.

"There's a small bottle in my jacket pocket" Stiles told him, keeping his eyes closed as Derek moved to grab the bottle. "What about a condom?" He heard Derek asked. Stiles laughed. "Screw that." Derek looked at Stiles who was still in the same position and shook his head, walking over to him. "Screw that?" He questioned as he opened the bottle and squeeze out a decent size and rubbed it on his aching member that had been ignored until now, lining the up with Stiles. "Hmm...rather be screwed." Stiles murmured out and breathing hitching as Derek started to push in, Stiles decided to move his hands to the bed and gripped it. Derek grunting, head dropping his head to Stiles' shoulder. "So fucking...tight." Derek moaned out, heated breath fanning out over Stiles skin as he shivered slightly.

Stiles knew this would have been a bad idea but wrapped his legs around Derek's waist and pulling Derek to push all the way in. "Stiles." Derek gasped out, he was concern at what pain Stiles just brought onto himself, Stiles was breathing was slightly heavy. "Just...not yet. wait." Stiles mumbled out, slowly breathing in and out, to even his breathing and was slowly the pain was receding. Derek had occupied himself with kissing Stiles neck also hoping that it would take the younger teen's attention away from the pain. When Stiles started to squirm a bit, Derek got the hint that was to move. He pulled out. "Don't go easy now." Stiles said, hands were still on the bed but weren't gripping it anymore. Derek smirked, moving to whisper in Stiles' ear. "Now who said I would do that?" Derek asked, slamming into Stiles who moaned, eyes closing in pleasure as Derek continued to pull out and push back in, testing out an angle and one of them resulting in Stiles' arching his back, fingers gripping the bed sheets and a rather loud moan escaping his lips.

Derek crashed their lips together in a heated kiss as he continued pounding into Stiles making sure to hit the bundle of nerves that had Stiles' back arched and almost yelling out in pleasure. Both moaning into the kiss, tongues battling or Stiles nipping on Derek's bottom lip. Derek's hands started to explore the others body slowly moving down and soon fingers coming to the happy trail leading down to Stiles' ignored length and Derek wrapped his hand around Stiles', who breath hitched and wasn't sure if he was suppose to thrust up into Derek's hand that gripped a little bit hard and twisted or down onto Derek's penis.

Stiles' had pulled from the kiss and head his head thrown back exposing his throat which was only done because of trust, Derek's lips moved to the teen's throat and sucked, nipped and licked certain parts of the skin. There was a reason Stiles' was now gripping the bed sheets instead of Derek's arms. Stiles moved quickly without letting Derek slip from within him but did surprise the eldest with the flip that he yelped out-manly yelp- and hand had let go of Stiles. Stiles smirked at Derek's confused face but moaned when Stiles pulled up than dropped himself down, hands resting on the man's chest. "I don't care how you did that just keep going." Derek moaned out, head resting back against the bed, eyes closed as Stiles continued to ride him. "Oh yeah."Stiles breathed out. "Such a bad influence." He said and chuckled as he continued, Derek's hands were gripping Stiles' hips.

Derek had went to laugh at what Stiles said, but it just came out moan. The pool in their stomachs were growing hotter by the second and both were close. "So, close." Derek moaned, Stiles grabbed Derek's shoulders to sit him up which was surprisingly easy for both males and Derek had automatically wrapped his arms around Stiles, mouthing at the warm skin. Stiles groaned and dropped his forehead to Derek's shoulder and clenching around Derek and shuddering as Stiles came on both of their stomachs and chests, Derek moaned and followed shortly, barely noticing the pain that should have came from the crook of his neck, though he could feel a tongue lapping in that area, he had just rested his forehead against Stiles' shoulder trying to even out his breathing.

Stiles had regained his even breathing and pulled back to look over the bite he had given Derek. Who looked at him in confusion. Stiles pulled off of Derek and sat in front of him. Stiles studied the bite, than turned to answer Derek's questioning face. " I claimed you. Right there."Stiles pointed to the crook of his neck. "I think this would be a good time to say werewolves are real and you've just be claimed by one." Stiles told him seriously. Derek studied the younger teen's face and shrugged. "What the hell. The sex was great, I can deal with a werewolf. Always figured they were real anyway." Derek answered smiling at him. Stiles was grinning and pulled Derek forward and pressing his lips against his mate.

**_END._**

* * *

**_Yay. I finished it! I do hope it was good, as I wasn't really sure how to write it out but there it is. R&R._**


End file.
